


MJ's Adoptable Furs

by MJ_Magpie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adoptable, Adoption, Fur, Furry, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24035428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJ_Magpie/pseuds/MJ_Magpie
Summary: A growing collections of Furs I have created for adoption. Various species, various genders. Bright colors and bold lines!





	1. Chapter 1

Thicc Flying Fox up for adoption! For more information/to contact me, see [here](https://www.furaffinity.net/user/mj-magpie/).

Thank you for veiwing!


	2. Butter-Bee

Pretty boy Butterfly X Bee up for adoption!

For more information/to contact me, see [here](https://www.furaffinity.net/user/mj-magpie/).

Thank you for veiwing!


End file.
